


For Dessert

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Blood, Erotic Undertones, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: It's best not to overindulge.





	For Dessert

The rich, heady scent of the blood of the Tiger of Kai still clung to his hands, his blade, all over him, and Mitsuhide could hardly walk straight. He’d looked forward to making that particular kill for months now, and several nights of his dreams had been filled with various ideas as to what the experience would be like. It certainly had not disappointed him. He raised a trembling hand to his mouth and ran his tongue along each one of his fingers, one by one – how truly tragic it was that he did not get to savor the experience for longer. 

His horse trotted onwards and he lurched with every movement, his head lolling almost limply on his shoulders, scythe dragging behind him. It was a miracle he’d even managed to hold onto it, he was so intoxicated – it was a good thing that he’d not given in to his baser urges there.

The Right Eye of the Dragon – an understated figure, indeed. Having tasted both his and his Lord’s strikes, Mitsuhide could not help but to think about what it would feel like to truly _anger_ that unshakeable man, reliable and humble and faithful. What would be the breaking point, the one word that would make him leap forwards and yank Mitsuhide down to the ground, fully intent on _ending_ him right there and then? The Tiger of Kai, and then the Right Eye all in one night – oh, it would have been too good! That little taste was more than enough to satiate him for now, with the titillating promise of more to come.

And gluttony, he reminded himself, is a sin. 

In time, he would face Katakura again in combat, Mitsuhide was sure of that – and it would be nothing _short_ of delectable.


End file.
